


A comforting motion

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a bad day. Sherlock comforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A comforting motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

"-I mean did I even mention how she treated me? I’m a doctor! I help people! What the hell does she do? She’s just a secretary and she’s not even trying-” John was shouting and yelling, pacing as Sherlock was looking at him from his chair, examining him, how he was yelling and just deducing what the hell he could do to make it better. Finally after several more minutes of yelling he was just huffing. He really was adorable when he was all red in the face, and upset. He was a mess. And he was probably chilled- he didn’t have his good jumper on, and he seemed cold. John moved over to him, cupping his cheek and John silenced to his touch. 

A soft smile appeared on Sherlock’s face- something rare but John had been seeing more of it. A warm blanket was wrapped around him, and John swallowed. “Sherlock…” John breathed out, looking up at him, feeling strangely exhausted, but he was still upset. “Shush.” The words came out of Sherlock’s mouth and soon there was a tea cup in John’s hands and he was sipping from it.

"It’s alright, John. She’s an idiot." Sherlock murmured, kissing over his forehead as he soothed the shorter man, pulling him into his lap which only got a small noise out of him. "I promise, she’s just an idiot who’ll lose her job soon enough. She’s stealing from the supplies." Sherlock told John and a small chuckle escaped from John’s lips, and he gave a small nod, before he kissed Sherlock’s neck. "Thank you." He whispered, feeling slightly better. "Can we cuddle tonight? I know you haven’t slept in a few days." "I’m fine." "Please? For me." "Alright, fine, but only if you’re the small spoon." "Deal. I love you, you know." "Yes, of course I know. I always know."


End file.
